


Because I Didn’t Want To Do That To You!

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Din removes his helmet
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Because I Didn’t Want To Do That To You!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, smut, creampie, violence, 18+
> 
> Fem!reader
> 
> Requested: Yes - I just read that message you got about the reader seeing din's face for the first time but what about... what if din decided to take his helmet off because he wanted to show his face to his lover and you know... he can't put it back on soooo... is this a request? who knows 👀only if you're still taking request lol
> 
> A/N: I may have changed this a little bit, but not much. Sorry it took so long I’ve had a shit and busy 2 weeks.

Going in the transport with Din and Mayfeld you were okay, knowing Din was able to keep one helmet on. When the transport was attacked, you helped fight off the attackers and secretly laughed on the inside as Din found out the hard way that other armor sucks and hurts when your hit. But when you couldn’t take Din’s place because there was an Imperial officer in the break room that could recognize you and Mayfeld, your heart stopped. While Mayfeld’s recognition may not have been that big of a deal, you used to be a Rebel spy, and if you were recognized it would have been _bad_. Of course, today had to be the day that the only Imperial who knew what you looked like and who you were, was standing in your way of finding the kid. Din chose to go and your heart stopped when he was approached with his helmet off. Running to his side to help as the officer that knew you left, you couldn’t reach him in time. Instead, you stood by him looking everywhere but his face, you would look towards his chest instead, or the wall behind him, but made sure that you never saw his face, besides a blur of skin from your peripheral. You wanted to see his face and hear his voice but only if he showed them to you willingly, not because of this so you tried to avoid looking at him no matter what, also because he was clearly uncomfortable.

As soon as Mayfeld began talking about the past, you knew this wasn’t going to end well and the three of you would have to shoot your way out, and you could see Din shaking his head subtly to stop what would happen, with no luck. Mayfeld held a grudge and he was going to get revenge. Placing your hand on your blaster, as discreetly as possible, you prepared for the fight, only realizing at the last moment that Din no longer had a blaster. When Mayfeld handed Din his helmet and said ‘I never saw your face’ you felt some respect for the man blossom in your chest, and not from how good he could wield a gun. Once the three of you were on Fett’s ship and were able to sigh with the relief you looked up at Din.

“Hate to break this to you Din, but I think I’ve fallen in love with Cara and Fennec, the way they shot turned me on.” You laughed as you spoke to him, earning a small chuckle from him as the two of you watched Mayfeld blow up the transport trucks.

When the TIE fighters followed you and Boba Fett blew them up, your eyes widened like a child on Christmas as you saw what those explosives could do.

“No,” Din said watching your every move, referring to the explosive Fett dropped, “you can’t have one when we get a new ship.”

You won’t admit to pouting, but you knew you were. Once you left Mayfeld on the planet, the five of you headed to resupply, planning on spending the night before going after Moff Gideon and taking Grogu back. You couldn’t help but smile the whole time Din recorded his message, you could just feel the terror Gideon felt when listening, knowing he angered the wrong man.

_____________________________________________

Sitting next to Din outside an inn, you wait for Cara to return.

“They only had 4 rooms, so you and Mando are sharing,” she says handing you the key and winking at you. She knew the two of you were a couple and gave you this time together.

Throwing your stuff on the bed, you flop down lying back, sprawled over the whole thing while Din removes his armor.

“Why didn’t you look at me?” Din asks his voice quiet and small, sounding hurt in a way you haven’t heard before. “Am I so hideous you couldn’t stand the sight of me when my helmet was removed?”

“Of course not…I think, I didn’t actually see you…” you reply stunned, your brain not functioning as it tries to catch up to what he said. Jumping up from the bed, you rush to his side and turn his head so he has to stare at you. “I would never think your ugly…the reason I didn’t stare at you is that it wasn’t your choice to remove your helmet, I didn’t want to see your face under those circumstances. I want to see your face because you want me to see them, not because you had no choice but to remove your helmet.”

“I’m no longer a Mandalorian,” he states dejectedly.

“Yes you are, you’re just not a child of the watch, or whatever Bo-Katan called you. She removes her helmet and she’s still Mandalorian…so is Boba Fett, I think, even then, the watch doesn’t have to know, I will never tell, neither will Mayfeld _and_ technically I didn’t see your face so…yeah, you’re definitely still a Mando.”

“What if I don’t want to be?” He asks sitting down and pulling off his boots, scared to look at you.

“Then I would support that 100%, so long as you wait until _after_ Grogu is returned to us. Why?”

Din stands and looks at your face. “I want to settle down, with you and Grogu, once he’s safe. Have a peaceful life and that means giving up the Mandalorian way. I want you, and the kid, to be with me…I know I’m supposed to take him to a Jedi, but I don’t want to give him up.”

“So don’t, maybe we can teach him. Maybe if he forgets his powers like Ahsoka said he would, he would be safe. Either way, we’ll figure something out, because I’ll be damned if someone takes our son from us again.”

Leaning his forehead against yours, Din then stands and goes to remove his helmet. You spin around so you won’t see his face like you always do on the ship, but he stops you and turns you to face him again.

“I want you to look at me, I want you to see me,” Din says tilting your head up, “of all the people who saw me, I wanted it to be you the most.”

He closes the space between you, his lips brushing against yours before he captures your lips in a kiss, his hands roaming your body as he becomes hungry for you. Pulling away from him, you look at his face, and you’re in awe at how beautiful he is, his dark eyes are so expressive, you almost laugh but instead continue to drink him in.

“You’re gorgeous…brown eyes,” you state causing both of you to chuckle at the name, something you’re going to keep calling him.

“So are you,” he replies kissing you again.

Your hands travel to the hem of his shirt, gripping it; you pull it up and over his head, releasing his lips long enough for the fabric to go over them then kissing him hard again. Unbuckling his pants, you let them hit the floor as you sneak your hand into his boxers, gripping his length and running your fingers over it, finding it already hard. Din sighs in your mouth, then pulls away and rips your shirt off you, throwing the torn fabric to the floor before pushing your pants off. Letting his boxers fall to the floor, you push him on the bed. Removing your bra and panties, you climb between his legs and grip his cock. Pumping it a few times, you lick his shaft, circling the tip before engulfing him, bobbing your head up and down as you go. You can feel the heat pooling between your legs as you suck Din’s cock, it only increases when Din’s hands tangle in your hair and he begins controlling your movements. Letting him control you for a few moments, you let him know you’ve had enough by lightly scraping your teeth along his shaft, hearing him hiss at the pain, bucking his hips into your mouth harder before pulling you off. Din enjoys a little bit of pain with his sex and blowjobs, so scraping your teeth on him gave him his taste for the night.

Standing, you climb on the bed and straddle Din’s hips as you line his cock up with your entrance. Sinking onto him, the two of you groan at the pleasure involved before you begin bouncing, needing a release desperately as you fuck him. One of his hands grips your hip while the other palms a breast, while you dig your nails into his chest, panting in pleasure at the feel of him. Between the sound of skin slapping together and the heavy breathing you both are doing, you’re distracted and don’t realize Din’s flipping you over until he’s on top of you. Kissing you on the lips and giving you two pumps, he pulls out, letting you groan in frustration as he kisses down your body, settling his face between your legs.

Licking up your slit, he begins devouring, looking up at you between his lashes, causes your eyes to roll back in your head and you squeeze your thighs together against him. Din begins sucking your clit while he inserts two fingers into your pussy. His hand is pumping rapidly while he sucks your clit, circling it with his tongue, increasing pressure every occasionally before decreasing it and driving you mad. Every time he looks at you and your eyes meet, a jolt of electricity goes through you and you can feel yourself get wetter. He finally gives you a smoldering look, and you cum as your eyes meet, throwing your head back and squeezing your eyes closed, you arch your back, pushing your hips into his face. Your body comes off the bed as you’re flooded with pleasure, but Din doesn’t remove his mouth nor fingers as he continues to eat you out through your orgasm. When you come down, he sets your hips on the bed, and then positions himself over you, pushing into your still spasming core eliciting a scream of pleasure from you.

Din allows you to adjust for a minute, but the second your core stops squeezing him from the aftershocks, he begins fucking you hard and fast. Unable to catch your breath so you can scream in pleasure, you claw at his back, pulling him closer, and groan in his ear. Feeling him pant as he fucks you, you begin raising your hips to meet his with every thrust. There are no words, no sounds besides skin hitting skin, panting, and moaning. Soon you’re overcome with your second orgasm, squeezing ahold of Din’s cock with your walls, you hear him whimper in pleasure as he rides you through it.

He hasn’t cum yet and when you come down from your second orgasm, he begins to slow. Pulling back so he can look into your eyes, Din begins making love to you. You watch every emotion he has flow through his surprisingly expressive eyes as his hips meet yours and one of his hands gently caresses your body. Running your hand over his back, you lean up and kiss him, before pulling away again. When you look into his eyes, you feel him tense and his thrusts begin to get sloppy. Moving his fingers to your clit, he begins rubbing it, sending you into a third orgasm, but this time he cums with you and in you, looking in your eyes the entire time. You’ve never cum this hard before, and you swear all time stopped as you try to come down from your high.

Din pulls out and rolls you to your side facing him. Settling in beside you, he pulls your leg over his then slides back into you, holding you there so you’re intertwined with each other.

“I love you,” he says watching you.

“I love you too,” you reply, running your fingers through his hair and memorizing every inch of his face.

“You’ll settle down with me after this?”

“Of course.”

“And how long will you stay with me?”

“Forever!”

“Forever!” He repeats, letting you know that he will stay with you the same amount of time.

The two of you drift off to sleep, connected together, neither willing to pull away after you’ve declared your love for each other, and intentions to remain together for as long as you live.

“Din, I don’t have a shirt anymore.”

“Oh.”


End file.
